He Ming/History
History Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God In the 301 Degrees vs. Excellent Era match, He Ming is the sixth player, who joins the Team Challenge in place of the dead Dancing Rain. He Ming's Emotionless Magic rushes into the battle by using his skills early in attempt to change Excellent Era's poor situation. He Ming and his teammates lose the Team Challenge. Excellent Era loses to 301 Degrees, 3-7.Volume 1 Volume 5: Deception With Wang Ze and Liu Hao, He Ming chases after Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Chapter 422 After Wang Ze’s Sharpshooter is suppressed to death, He Ming flees with Liu Hao. He Ming fears Chasing Haze, who appeared to be Su Mucheng. He Ming, who is sitting near Liu Hao, is surprised by Liu Hao slamming the table. He Ming sees Mucheng outside in the hall. On his Emotionless Magic account, He Ming researches about Chasing Haze and tells Liu Hao that Chasing Haze is famous for comboing a Blade Master to death. He Ming wonders if Chasing Haze’s owner is an average player or an extremely skilled player. He Ming is shocked by Liu Hao’s aggressive killing of an enemy player. He Ming is surprised by Wang Ze’s suggestion that Chasing Haze, who initially retreated, is not extremely skilled. He Ming gets orders from Liu Hao to watch Chasing Haze and Su Mucheng’s movements in supporting Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. He Ming walks into a room and is called over to watch a duel by Liu Hao. After getting the spies’ recordings of duels, He Ming analyzes two Launcher matches. he watches the two matches against the Assassin, who uses brute force to overwhelm their two players.Chapter 432 He Ming watches and analyzes matches against the Striker and the Witch. He Ming is shocked when Yehui reveals that Ye Xiu has used a Launcher, a Battle Mage, a Brawler, a Blade Master, and a Ghostblade in the dungeon record clears. With other players, He Ming is at an Excellent Era team meeting. He Ming sees the Excellent Era director throw an eSports newspaper at Guo Yang. He Ming listens as the Excellent Era director scolds him, Guo Yang, Sun Xiang, and Liu Hao. He Ming tells the media that he went to watch because he was suspicious that Lord Grim’s user is Ye Xiu.Chapter 452 He Ming joins Liu Hao in ambushing Ye Xiu in the Heavenly Domain. He Ming and his teammates runs to Wilderness Town. He Ming finds Ye Xiu’s team and charges towards them. He Ming watches Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage crush Lou Guanning’s Berserker, Gu Xiye’s Grappler, and Wen Kebei’s Battle Mage. He Ming sees Sun Xiang send Mo Fan’s Deception flying with the Battle Mage’s Magic Chasers. He Ming sees Sun Xiang’s Dragon Raises Its Head hit Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. He Ming boasts to Ye Xiu that they will destroy Ye Xiu and his team. He Ming ignores Ye Xiu’s claim of a numbers advantage with 7 players versus the 5-man Excellent Era team. He Ming watches Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage dodge Ye Xiu’s 3 Anti-Tank Missiles and parry Ye Xiu’s Grenade. He Ming watches Sun Xiang dodge Ye Xiu’s Collapsing Mountain and parry Ye Xiu’s Sword Draw. He Ming sees Mo Fan’s Deception cut off Sun Xiang’s retreat path with the Ninja’s Hundred Streams attack. He Ming hears Sun Xiang shout for a rescue from Deception’s Hundred Streams water prison. He Ming attempts to save Sun Xiang and is countered by Lord Grim’s rifle bullets. He Ming hears Liu Hao’s advice to be careful. He Ming and his teammates chases after Ye Xiu’s team. He Ming sees Sun Xiang running recklessly into a building to catch Ye Xiu’s team. He Ming finds no one in the building. He sees Sun Xiang and jumps out of the room window. He Ming falls into an ambush from Mo Fan’s Deception. He Ming is attacked by the enemy Berserker and Grappler as well as Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. He Ming has no choice but to wait until his Teleportation skill comes back from cooldown. He Ming dies to Ye Xiu’s suppression and the enemy Elementalist’s Heavenly Lightning. He Ming reports his death to Liu Hao.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank He Ming is crushed by Thunderclap. Excellent Era loses to a weak Thunderclap, 1-9. With a dead expression, He Ming and his teammates go outside of their headquarters to apologize to their fans for their ugly defeat.Chapter 504 He Ming is scolded by the Excellent Era manager for their horrible defeat by the hands of Thunderclap. He Ming watches Su Mucheng and Liu Hao win their individual matches against Samsara. In the end, Excellent Era loses to Samsara, 2-8.Chapter 505 References